l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshi Eisai
Eisai was a nun of the Brotherhood of Shinsei who became Hoshi Eisai when she joined the Order of Hoshi. Brotherhood Her true name was unknown, and the monks of the Shrine of the Seven Thunders renamed as Eisai, which meant "prodigy", for her talent with the void element. Way of Shinsei, p. 72 Vow of Silence Eisai took a vow of silence. Hoshi Eisai (Soul of the Empire flavor) She communicated through gestures with Koichi, Acolyte of Void, and master of the temple. After a time, Koichi refered to her as sensei. Seeking Eisai did not seem notice people around her, except when emissaries of the Dragon Clan arrived the temple. During these visits, Eisai became active and alive, searching his face for something. Whatever she might be seeking, she had not found it, and always dropped back into her daze shortly thereafter. Clan War As the Clan War grew fiercer, Eisai became more depressed, retreating into herself. A monk claimed to have visited her during one of these episodes, sitting by her for hours as she watched crying a battle between the Lion and Crane a thousand miles away. The monk realized the Brotherhood would do what they must. Way of Shinsei, p. 73 Leaving the Temple In 1126 a murder of crows bursted from the earth near the Mountain of the Seven Thunders. The birds soared directly for the Shrine of the Seven Thunders, then turned away sharply and headed for the sky. Elderly monks interpreted the omen as a sign that they should flee. Eisai was the monk who first witnessed the event, leaving the temple three days after reporting it. Winter Court:Kyuden Asako, p. 59 Meeting Hoshi Eisai knew her future husband, Hoshi, in the Dragon mountains, while the Naga and the Brotherhood were allied against Hitomi. Hoshi considered her appearance a gift from his father, the Kami Togashi. Of Riddles by Ree Soesbee Hidden Emperor In 1132 Mitsu, Hoshi, and Suana came to Morikage Forest seeking the kidnapped Emperor Toturi I. The Shadows were aware of their incoming, and sent his minions to attack them. Hoshi Eisai appeared there while they were fighting the Goju. Suana believed they could do nothing more for the Emperor and it was time to escape. The four magically were transported out of the forest. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Family Eisai married the Dragon Clan Champion Togashi Hoshi and the couple later had a son, Togashi Yoshune in 1132. Even at Yoshune's birth, Hoshi recognized the soul of his father within the infant. The soul of Togashi had returned. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 Clan Letter to the Dragon Clan #13 (Imperial Herald v4 #2) The child would be Togashi Satsu in his gempukku. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness When Satsu was young, he was particularily fond of his mother's plum jelly rice cakes. Enlightened Madness, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Ascension After many years Eisai had the same appearance, as if she had decided not to age. Hoshi Eisai (Gold flavor) In 1159 Eisai followed her husband, Togashi Hoshi, in his ascension to the Celestial Heavens. Togashi Satsu (A Perfect Cut flavor) Four Winds, p. 41 See also * Eisai/Meta External References * Hoshi Eisai (Hidden Emperor 3) * Hoshi Eisai Exp (Soul of the Empire) Eisai Category:Dragon Clan Members